the_aethranorioum_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Elemental Blitz
Story Many centuries ago, the divine Jade Emperor Yu Huang has battled against the malevolent god of death Chthonus for the fate of the mortal world for Chthonus plotted to bring his reign from the underworld into our world. After a supernatural struggle went on throughout the cosmos, Chthonus was imprisoned back into the underworld where he belonged, an underworld known as Tatarus. Now many years have passed and after much thinking and dozens of strategies at home, Chthonus has once again resurrected his plan to rule over mortal planes with his army of the undead. Concerned about mankind's future, Yu Huang needed a special ally to help him in his fight against Chthonus. To do this, Yu Huang created the Elemental Tournament, where those who he randomly chooses partake and the champion gets to ally with him in stopping Chthonus from having his way. Gameplay Like my other original franchises Brutal Fists and Epic Blades, Elemental Blitz is a 3D fighter that just so happens to contain special moves and let you jump like you would in 2D or 2.5D games. Sidestepping is present in it like in any 3D game, but you can only sidestep around the stage during any specific moment. As I've stated before, this is my first original fighter to be rated T for Teen, which means that unlike my other three OC projects (as well as my upcoming G-Dai Warrior), it will not play like Mortal Kombat. So don't expect any gore or fatalities in ELBZ. Also, unlike in my aforementioned projects, blood will not fly out of characters when they get hit. As usual with my other projects, there are special moves. But of course that's expected considering we're dealing with elemental powers here. There is a mechanic in the game called Blitz Skills, which consists of two types of moves. One is the Blitz Art which is like the V-Triggers in Street Fighter V. Another is the Blitz Counter which you can say is like a combo of the V-Reversals in SFV and the Power Crushes in Tekken 7. While still on the topic of gameplay, There is a limit breaker called Elemental Assault. Elemental Assaults are akin to the Rage Arts in Tekken 7 in which your character does an automatic combo technique that then gets followed up by his/her elemental techniques. Elemental Blitz is the first Genisu project to have victory quotes, the kind of quotes you'd see in fighters such as Street Fighter, King of Fighters, and Marvel vs. Capcom. In story mode, After winning six matches, the seventh match is the tournament finals where you fight a specific opponent before moving to the eighth match in which you fight Yu Huang. Afterwards, the ninth match will have you, depending on which character, pitted against either one of the following four fighters (all of whom are unlock able, BTW): Deleteria (a poisonous lizard woman), Sanguiny (a bloodbending vampire), Nucleament (a radioactive zombie), and Lew Cipher (a hellfire using demon). More on the four will be released soon. Still on the topic of story mode, after fighting either one of these guys, that's when you face against Chthonus. With Chthonus, you fight him in two rounds just like with the other characters. However, after winning enough rounds, you fight Chthonus's one winged angel form, which is a single round match and Chthonus is much tougher in that form compared to his regular form that you fight right before. To elaborate about frame rates, the game is entirely 60fps. However, the opening cutscene, story mode intros, story mode endings and the credits roll are the only parts of the game that are 30fps. Characters Playable * Abel Manyara * Birgithe Lachlan * Bryson Demarco * Esmeralda Mercedes * Husam Nazari * Jabin Gwendoline * Koi Ikaika * Kosmos Agamemmon * Krister Agnes * Maxim Afantasy * Nathan Brooklyn * Reneta Apolonia Hidden * Chthonus (Final Boss) * Deleteria * Lew Chypher * Nucleament * Sanguiny * Yu Huang DLC 1st Season Pass * Ariana Cyprien * Hagane * Hirkalus * Ivan Marland * Jungay * Liang Shu * Nigel Ahiga * Pinkheart 2nd Season Pass * Angel (Tekken) * Edmund Gareth (Brutal Fists) * Hiroto Fujiwara (Battle Rhythm) * Kula Diamond (The King of Fighters) * Rain (Mortal Kombat) * Rashid (Street Fighter) * Shazam (DC Comics) * Thing (Marvel Comics) Category:Games